


A shower, a cd and a picture

by Yazu



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Walking In On Someone, i guess nsfw vibes?, sougo is thirsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22007845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yazu/pseuds/Yazu
Summary: Tsunashi Ryuunosuke surely will be the death of him.
Relationships: Ousaka Sougo/Tsunashi Ryuunosuke
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	A shower, a cd and a picture

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to get into writing mood so I'm using shindan prompts for my ships and trying to write whatever strikes me. Uhh, enjoy!

How could he forget something so important? Sougo really wanted to smash his head on the nearest wall to punish himself for failure of this grade! After the joint job with Tsunashi Ryuunosuke they started talking and got so into it Sougo completely forgot to watch the time. He had a meeting with a music producer responsible for Mezzo’s new song! As he rushed out of Ryuunosuke’s wardrobe, he didn’t notice that the cd he had been holding this whole time was missing, left on the table as if it wasn’t the damn most important thing in the whole meeting! What’s next, Ousaka Sougo, will you forget your clothes before going on the stage?! No, that’s even worse to imagine, he couldn’t think of it or seppuku would sound really appealing.

What’s worse, he couldn’t just go in and take it. After all, Trigger was still a bigger name than Idolish7 and intruding on their private space without prior invitation felt like a blasphemy. The fact that he was a fan had nothing to do with it! ...At least, probably. As he fought his own thoughts while standing in front of Tsunashi’s wardrobe door, he heard some people coming his way. Why was the universe against him?! He didn’t want to imagine what those people could think of him, standing there like some kind of a stalker… No, he had to brace himself. Just go in! Take the cd! Go out! Run for the meeting and hope you will make it! 

After pumping himself up for a few seconds (image of Tamaki telling him to /just get on with it/ helped a little) Sougo slipped into the room and quietly closed the door. Proud of himself, he smiled and turned around.

\- E-

\- A-

Oh how he wished he had a camera on- Wait no, he didn’t look! He wished not to look! But just couldn’t help himself as what greeted him was the sight straight out of the heaven! Still wet from the shower, wearing only a loosely wrapped towel, stood Ryuunosuke with the cutest expression of embarrassment Sougo had even seen. It wasn’t fair to look this good. It wasn’t fair to be this absolutely and overwhelmingly handsome, yet adorable at the same time. His own face felt as if aflame but Ousaka couldn’t tear his eyes away from that wonderful figure. And so they stood, frozen in a mix of embarrassment and curiosity.

\- S-Sougo-kun…

Sougo’s throat was completely dry but as he admired that strong arm that could crush him, a flash of reflected light entered his sight.

\- Ah- My cd!

\- Wait, wh-

Faster than he himself could comprehend, he grabbed the cd and bolted out of the room, not giving the man any kind of an explanation or apology. Only when he reached the car with Banri awaiting him he realized he kind of… stared, and then ran away. He hid his face in his hands and groaned loudly.

\- It’s going to be fine, Sougo-kun. I’m sure they will love it!

\- Please just end me…

_ *Later that day* _

The meeting went… it went. He was such a nervous wreck he didn’t remember much of it. According to Banri, the music got approved so that’s all that matters! Except Sougo remembered about his intrusion on Tsunashi’s privacy and locked himself in his room, hugging the phone tightly. Should he write? Should he stay quiet and hope Ryuunosuke, as much of a nice person as he was, would forget about it? He couldn’t decide so when his musing got interrupted by the notification sound, his soul almost jumped out of his body. Tears accumulated in his eyes as he saw the sender. “Tsunashi Ryuunosuke sent you a picture.” Surely the lawsuit against Sougo. With trembling fingers he opened the chat and clicked on the picture at the bottom of it.

Oh.

_ Oh. _

His phone ringed again and Sougo pried his eyes away from the picture to look at what Tsunashi wrote.

“Since you seemed to like the view so much… I can show you more, if you would like it”

That proposition sent shivers through his body. Sougo swallowed heavily and saved the photo of half naked Ryuunosuke blushing at the camera. He had probably died before that meeting, so what could he lose?

“I… would absolutely love to”

Tsunashi Ryuunosuke surely will be the death of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, don't forget kudos/comment!


End file.
